The present disclosure relates to a memory device.
Volumes of electronic products have gradually been reduced, while being designed to process high capacity data. Thus, the integration of semiconductor memory devices used in such electronic products has been increasing. As a method in which to increase the integration of semiconductor memory devices, a memory device having a vertical transistor structure rather than having a planar transistor structure has been proposed.